The Trouble With Galagos/Transcript
KION: What's next, Bunga? BUNGA: (CHUCKLING) Oh, you're gonna love this one! I call it the splash-less triple spin-a-rama dive. Zuka Zama! FULI: Ooh! KION: Wow! ONO: You barely made a splash. BESHTE: Nice one, Little B. FULI: Yeah. That's one dive even I can appreciate. BUNGA: What can I say? When ya got it, ya got it. You want me to teach ya? FULI: That's okay. BUNGA: Okay. Suit yourself. And now, for my next dive, I'll attempt a spectacular... LAINI: Lion Guard! Lion Guard! ALL: Help! Help! FULI: What in the Pride Lands? KION: Hevi kabis... LAINI: Please say you'll help us, Kion! Please, oh, please, oh, please! KION: (MUFFLED) BUNGA: Whoa! (GALAGOS SCREAMING) FULI: Ugh. Really? GALAGOS: Save us! Save us! Save us! Save us! Save us! FULI: Hey, hey! Easy on the ears! BUNGA: Hey, there, little gally-ally-go. BESHTE: Laini? What's the kerbubble? What's gotten all you galagos so upset? LAINI: Oh, nothing. Just that... A leopard moved into our trees! BESHTE: A leopard? FULI: What? What did she say? ONO: But the Pride Lands doesn't have any leopards. LAINI: It does now. He climbed up into our tree this morning. And he wants to eat us! So will you help us, Kion? Huh? Speak up! KION: (MUFFLED) LAINI: Oh. Sorry. KION: (SIGHS) Of course we'll help you. BESHTE: Yeah, we'd never let a leopard eat you guys. FULI: "Eating flies"? Who's eating flies? KION: Stay here. We'll go get the leopard out of your tree. Sounds good? LAINI: Oh, I don't know. We were hoping we could stay with you. Nothing can hurt us if we're with the Lion Guard. FULI: Ugh! Will someone get these galagos off my ears, so I can hear what's going on? (GASPS) BUNGA: You didn't miss much. They want to stay with us. GALAGO: Please? FULI: What? No. No way. BUNGA: Oh, come on, Fuli. They're not so bad. KION: You and the other galagos will be safe here. A lot safer than if you're with us, when we take on the leopard. LAINI: Oh, good point. SHINGO: (WAILING IN DISTANCE) KION: Now what? Ono! ONO: On it! Uh-oh. We have to go. There's a giraffe stuck in a tree. FULI: "A giraffe stuck in a tree"? Are there still galagos on my ears? ONO: That is what I said. It's... He's... Oh. (STUTTERING) You've gotta see it for yourself. KION: Come on! Lion Guard, let's go! LAINI: But the leopard? You promised you'd get the leopard, Kion! You promised! KION: And we will. Right after we help the giraffe. Then we'll come back here for you. LAINI: Okay. Thank you, Kion. KION: Till the Pride Lands' end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! (ALL GASPING) FULI: I don't believe it. It really is a giraffe stuck in a tree! BESHTE: Like my dad says, "Live long enough and you'll see everything." SHINGO: (GROANING) Oh, uh, hi. BESHTE: Shingo? What happened? SHINGO: I was just trying to get to the last of the acacia leaves. They're so good. (GROANING) ONO: Um, I wouldn't do that if I were you. SHINGO: Ah! (MUFFLED) I see what you mean. KION: Don't worry, Shingo. We're on it. Bunga, you'll need to climb up there and help pull Shingo free. BUNGA: With pleasure. Zuka Zama! Okay, let's get that tongue free. Whoa. ey, Shingo. Your tongue's kind of bumpy. SHINGO: Yeah, I know. BUNGA: Hey, easy there! (GROANING) I can't free your tongue if you keep moving it. SHINGO: Ah! (WHIMPERS) GALAGOS: Help us! (GALAGOS SCREAMING) BUNGA: Aw, look who it is. KION: Laini? What are you... GALAGO: (SCREAMS) SHINGO: Cut it out, you guys! (LAUGHING) BUNGA: (GRUNTS) Hey, gally-ally-go! SHINGO: I'm free! (SIGHS) Thanks, guys. (GASPS) Ooh! Is that another acacia tree? KION: I told you to wait at Hakuna Matata Falls! What happened? LAINI: Everything was fine at first. But then we heard this sound. BESHTE: Was it the leopard? LAINI: No, it sounded like this. (BLOWS RASPBERRY) BUNGA: Yep. That'd be my Uncle Pumbaa. LAINI: And then there was this horrible smell. ONO: Definitely Pumbaa. BESHTE: Well, Pumbaa won't hurt you. KION: Beshte's right, Laini. You and the galagos should go back to the falls. It's safer there. LAINI: Oh, we have to stay with you. Please? KION: Okay, galagos. We'll be right over there at your tree. Stay here. LAINI: Be careful, Kion. The leopard is fierce. Really fierce! KION: Don't worry, so am I. BADILI: (SNORING) KION: (WHISPERING) Surround the tree. When he wakes up, we want to be ready. BADILI: (SNORING CONTINUES) KION: Ono! Now! ONO: (YELLS) BADILI: (GASPS) (GROWLS) KION: Now! BADILI: (WAILING) No, please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to growl. I thought you were baboons! BUNGA: Baboons? BADILI: Yes! They were chasing me in my dream. Hundreds of them. FULI: Ooh, I've had that dream. It's bad. ONO: Hang on, are you the big, scary leopard? BADILI: (SNIFFLES) No! I'm Badili. The big, friendly leopard. FULI: If you're so friendly, why'd you scare away the galagos? BADILI: Galagos? What are galagos? KION: They're the animals who live here. You took their home. (GALAGOS CHITTERING) BADILI: Aw, they're so cute. Hi, there! (GALAGOS SHRIEKING) KION: They're a little scared of you. BADILI: Oh, they shouldn't be. I didn't mean to take their home. I just didn't have anyplace else to go. KION: What about your home? You're a leopard. Don't you have your own territory? BADILI: Oh, sure. It's in Mirihi Forest. ONO: That's way out in the Back Lands. BADILI: That's right. But I really like it here in the Pride Lands. The trees are more comfy. FULI: Really? BADILI: Oh, hey! I have an idea. Maybe the galagos and I could share the tree? We'd have all kinds of fun together, right? (GALAGOS SCREAMING) LAINI: The leopard is not staying in our tree! KION: The galagos are right, Badili. You need to go back home. BADILI: (SOBBING) Do I really have to? (CLEARS THROAT) Uh, I mean... Are you sure you don't wanna keep me around? I'm lots of fun! I'm great at games! Wanna play tag? FULI: Not with those claws. KION: Badili, is there a reason you don't want to go home? BADILI: (NERVOUSLY) What? No, don't be silly. Of course I want to go home. It's my home. I just, you know, uh, wanted to try a new home for a while. KION: And you did. But now it's time to go back where you belong. BESHTE: We'll even walk you there. BADILI: You will? Oh, that's great. 'Cause I definitely wasn't going to wait until you left and climb up that tree again. (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY) Oh, that would be as silly as an elephant trying to squeeze into a meerkat hole! (LAUGHING) (SIGHS) KION: Right. Laini, we're taking Badili home now. The grove is all yours. LAINI: Uh, thank you, Kion! KION: Time to go. BADILI: (SIGHS) Fine. GALAGOS: (WHOOPING) Hooray! ONO: Mihiri Forest, just ahead! BADILI: Great! That's fantastic. Hey, is anyone else parched? We passed a watering hole a while ago. I say we double back and check it out. KION: Badili, what's goin' on? You keep making excuses like you don't want to go home. BADILI: Excuses? No way! I can't wait to be home. Almost there. Yay! So, thanks for the walk. Maybe we'll see each other again some time. BUNGA: There we go. Now, anyone else think that watering hole sounded good? KION: Wait, Bunga. Something's not right. Come on. BUNGA: So, this is... This is all good, right? We can go? KION: Not yet. BUNGA: (SIGHS) MAPIGANO: (ROARS) BADILI: (YELPS) MAPIGANO: (CACKLES) What's the matter, Badili? Scare ya? BADILI: Um, maybe a little. MAPIGANO: A little? BADILI: Okay, a lot. MAPIGANO: Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought I told you this ain't your turf no more. BADILI: I know, I know, but... MAPIGANO: Didn't I make myself clear? Was I speaking a language you don't understand? BADILI: Uh... No. MAPIGANO: So why'd you come back? BADILI: I... I... I... MAPIGANO: (MOCKING) You... You... You... You what? You miss me? Forget how much bigger and how much stronger I am? BADILI: Oh. Oh, no. No, I remembered. BESHTE: That Mapigano is not a nice leopard. FULI: Yeah, but Badili can't just let him take over his home! ONO: (SIGHS) I think he already did. MAPIGANO: All of this is my turf now. So you need to scram. Again. BADILI: I did go away. But this is my home. It's where I belong. So... FULI: Here we go. And now he's gonna tell him. BADILI: (GULPS) Maybe we can share it? FULI: Seriously? Why wouldn't Badili stick up for himself? KION: Maybe he needs someone to stick up for him. MAPIGANO: Share it? (LAUGHING) You make me laugh. (LAUGHING) BADILI: (LAUGHING NERVOUSLY) MAPIGANO: (LAUGHTER CONTINUES) Enough with the laughing. Get out! Now! KION: I've got a better idea! You get out! This isn't your turf. MAPIGANO: Oh, yeah? Says who? ONO: Says the Lion Guard! BESHTE: Badili's our friend. BUNGA: You mess with him, you mess with us. FULI: And believe me, you don't wanna mess with us. MAPIGANO: Why do you even care? Look at him. He's not even a leopard. He's a scaredy-cat! KION: He is a leopard. And this is his turf. That means you have to go back where you came from! BUNGA: Or don't. But then, we'll have trouble. BESHTE: I don't think you'd like that. FULI: But I might. MAPIGANO: (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY) Hey! We're all friends here, right? I wasn't gonna stay. I was just visiting my old pal, that's all. Great to see you, buddy. We'll do it again sometime. Bye-bye! BADILI: That was amazing! (SIGHS) How can I ever thank you guys? KION: You don't have to thank us at all, Badili. This is what we do. BESHTE: But why didn't you just tell us a mean leopard kicked you out of your territory? BADILI: I was embarrassed. Leopards are supposed to be fierce and fight for their turf. But I get too scared. KION: It's okay to be scared. You don't have to be embarrassed. ONO: Actually, Mapigano's the one who's scared now. He's already far away. KION: And he's gone for good. He knows the Lion Guard has your back. BADILI: Thanks, guys. You're the best. KION: Our pleasure, Badili. Maybe we'll see you again sometime. BESHTE: Bye-bye! FULI: Later! BUNGA & ONO: See you! ONO: All clear on this side of Embamba Canyon! KION: Thanks, Ono. Looks like we'll finish our patrol early today. FULI: That's what happens when we don't have to deal with panicked galagos. Like yesterday. BUNGA: Yeah. They sure were cute though. BESHTE: Sure were. LAINI: Lion Guard! BUNGA: (SIGHS) I can almost hear them now. LAINI: Lion Guard! ONO: You can hear them now. Look! LAINI: Lion Guard! KION: Oh, no. Don't tell me... LAINI: The leopard! He's back in our trees! I'm sure he wants to eat us this time! BUNGA: Badili? No way. BUNGA: It can't be him. BADILI: (SNORING) BUNGA: It's him! BADILI: (MOANS) KION: Badili. Badili! BESHTE: I know how to wake him up. (GRUNTS) BADILI: (YELPS) Whoa! (GRUNTS) Oh! Hi, guys! Great to see you again! Thanks for dropping in! FULI: Badili, you're supposed to be back home. What happened? BADILI: (SIGHS) Mapigano. BESHTE: The mean leopard? But we chased him off! BADILI: I know. You were amazing! (SIGHS) It was so peaceful and nice with him gone.But then he came back. KION: Hmm. You know, I think we made a big mistake. We never should have gotten rid of Mapigano. BADILI: What? No, you should have! It was the best! In fact, I was kind of hoping you might do it again? BUNGA: Sure! We'll take care of him for you. Let's go! KION: No! We're not helping Badili by scaring that other leopard away for him. We need to teach you how to stand up for yourself. BADILI: You mean, teach me to fight? I don't know if I can do that. KION: You don't have to. We didn't have to fight Mapigano when we scared him away. BADILI: No... But you're the Lion Guard. FULI: Yeah, but Mapigano didn't know anything about us. He just saw we wouldn't back down. BADILI: But I will back down. I'm not confident like you guys. KION: The only reason we're confident is because we believe in ourselves. You just need to believe in yourself, too. BADILI: How am I gonna do that? I'm not like you. You're the fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest and keenest of sight! I'm just a nice leopard that wants to be left alone. KION: Badili, look at me. That mean leopard is picking on you because he knows you'll back down. BESHTE: But you can still be nice and stand up for yourself. KION: Beshte's the perfect example. He's a super-nice guy, but he's still confident. BESHTE: And you can be, too. BADILI: But how? KION: I think we can help you there. FULI: Yeah! I can help you learn to be fast on your feet. BESHTE: And I can help you get stronger. BUNGA: I'll teach you to be brave! ONO: And I'll teach you to be... Huh. I can't really teach you to be keener of sight. BUNGA: (GASPS) You could teach him how to fly! Or not. KION: Ono, you can help Badili with eye contact. Looking someone in the eyes lets them know you're confident and fierce! BADILI: I see what you mean. BUNGA: So what do you say, Badili? BADILI: It sounds great. But I'll never be as good as you guys at all that stuff. FULI: You don't have to be. ONO: Fuli's right. BESHTE: As long as you believe in your own abilities, you'll be confident enough to stand up to Mapigano. BADILI: You really think so? KION: I know so. BADILI: Okay. Let's do it! ¶ Find your roar ¶ Find your roar BADILI: (SCREAMS) ¶ Find your roar ¶ Find your roar ¶ Find your roar ¶ Find your roar ¶ Find your roar ¶ Find your roar ¶ Yeah, you got the roar inside of you BADILI: (GROWLS AND SCREAMS) ¶ Here ain't nothin' will frighten you BADILI: (ROARS) ¶ So, let's hear it Don't fear it ¶ Let's hear the roar ¶ Find your roar ¶ Find your roar BADILI: (GROWLS) ¶ Find your roar ¶ Find your roar BADILI: (ROARS) BUNGA: Ha! (LAUGHS) ¶ Find your roar ¶ Yeah, you got the roar inside of you ¶ Here ain't nothin' will frighten you ¶ So, let's hear it Don't fear it ¶ Let's hear the roar ¶ BADILI: (GROWLS) (ROARS) (ALL CHEERING) KION: What do you think, Badili? Ready to face Mapigano? BADILI: I can't wait. ONO: So when you talk to Mapigano, what do you do? BADILI: I speak calm and strong, I stand tall, and I look him in the eyes. BESHTE: And if he calls you a mean name, what do you say? BADILI: I say, "My name's Badili. "Use it." BUNGA: And if he tells you to go away? BADILI: I say, "No. "This is my turf." BUNGA: How about if he tries to scare you? BADILI: He can't. He's not scary. He's just a leopard, same as me. KION: And how do you know he's not scary? BADILI: Because I found my roar. KION: Better believe it. Now go take back your turf. BUNGA: We're gonna stay and watch, right? KION: Wouldn't miss it for the whole savannah. MAPIGANO: (SNORING) (THUDDING) MAPIGANO: Huh? Huh? What? BESHTE: (WHISPERING) Way to be strong. MAPIGANO: What? What just happened? BADILI: I happened. BUNGA: I'm totally gonna use that line. MAPIGANO: Back again, Badili? Where are all your little buddies? Did you bring 'em along to stand up for you again? BADILI: Nope. Just me. This is my turf. That means you have to go. FULI: You tell him, Badili. MAPIGANO: Oh. Oh, yeah? And who's gonna make me? You? BADILI: (WHIMPERS) MAPIGANO: (ROARS) BADILI: (YELPS) MAPIGANO: (LAUGHING) That's what I thought. Same old Badili. You're nothing but a scaredy-cat. BESHTE: No, don't let him call you names. BADILI: No, I... I'm not scared. ONO: Oh! This doesn't look good. FULI: We gotta help him. KION: No! I believe in Badili. He can do this himself. MAPIGANO: Ha! You sure sound scared to me. BADILI: (INHALES) Well, I'm not. I'm not scared of you, Mapigano. MAPIGANO: (SNICKERS) Is that right? Well, maybe you should be! Huh? BADILI: You'll have to be faster than that! MAPIGANO: (ROARS) BADILI: (SOFTLY) See? I have confidence in myself. 'Cause I know what I can do. And I'm not afraid to prove it. MAPIGANO: Oh, yeah? Well... Step a little closer and say that! BADILI: Is this close enough? Oh, was that too close? MAPIGANO: (STUTTERING) No, I just... BADILI: I'm not scared of you, Mapigano. And I'll never be scared of you again. So you should go. Now. MAPIGANO: Oh, yeah? Well... BADILI: I said now! (ROARING) MAPIGANO: (WHIMPERS) BADILI: And stay out! KION: Way to go, Badili! FULI: I don't think you'll see that guy again. BADILI: (WHIMPERS) Could you tell how scared I was? BUNGA: Are you kidding? You looked nothing but brave! ONO: I'm the keenest of sight. And what I saw was a leopard standing up for himself. BADILI: I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for believing in me. KION: No. You believed in yourself. That's what really counts. And now that you have your turf back, we can let the galagos know it's safe to go home. BADILI: Oh, yeah. Uh, tell 'em I said "Hi." And, um, "Sorry." FULI: (SIGHS) Now this is more like it! BESHTE: Yep. Everything's right in the Pride Lands again. LAINI: Help! Lion Guard! Help! Come quick! There's someone in our tree! FULI: (SIGHS) Not again. ONO: You're not gonna believe this. (ALL SNORING) KION: Bunga? BUNGA: Oh, hi, guys. What's up? FULI: You are! What are you doing in their tree? BUNGA: I just had to come back. These guys are so soft and cuddly! Come here, Laini! LAINI: (GASPS) BUNGA: Give me a hug. LAINI: (GASPS) Maybe that leopard wasn't so bad after all. (ALL LAUGHING) Category:Transcripts The Trouble With Galagos/Transcript